Who are you?
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: The son of Yugi Mutou and Sakura Kinomoto meets the daughter of Son Gohan and Chibiusa Tsukino.


**_Who are you?_**

A young boy appeared in a place unfamiliar to him or to anyone else as it was a realm that resembled the heavens; there were flowers of all kinds everywhere with colors reds, blues, yellows, and pinks placed into a field with trees and butterflies in a beautiful like site to see and the sky was light and spaced everywhere like there was no sky at all nor clouds as if in a room of an illusion. The boy who showed up there was a thirteen to fifteen year old teenager named Yusei Mutou son of a beautiful and optismistic woman named Sakura Kinomoto who was also a former card captor and Yugi an ancient Egyptian prince who had dark powers much like Yusei whom used his powers to duel against enemies of the same time however unlike the first child and son of the family the father controlled the darkness as if he owned it meanwhile the son himself hated being born with it and disowned it severely and even going so far as to accusing himself of being a monster because of it. His hair style was quite exotic as it was spiky with several points striking out like a star, orange lines were colored outside the blackness and he had golden colored spiky bangs both on his hair and on the top of his forehead strongly resembling his father and his eyes resembled his mothers' as they were innocent emerald green.

Some of the boys history had yet to be revealed but at the present time he had only shown up a that place unknown to anyone else but him so far. Yusei was astonished with what he was wearing when he had just arrived, He was wearing a finely decorated black linen sleeveless tunic with golden adornments bracelets on each wrists and shoulders and earrings of same coloring with a large necklace and a tyrian purple colored cape across his shoulders all formed into a similar fashion that some would be familiar with royal Egyptian style dressing. What astonished him the most was an eye shaped symbol placed on his forehead glistening; the only other person to have had that was his father.

The boy walked through the elegant and serene region searching for something to explain his whereabouts but as he did he saw someone coming his way as a figure came forth that he couldn't recognize at the moment it was coming towards him.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Yusei demanded as it came closer to him only to find out in just a few seconds it was an unusual girl whom he had never seen nor met before. She had black hair with a style mixed with pigtails and odangos which made her look like a bunny actually, her eyes were like his innocent but they were in ruby red color. She was wearing a gown that seemed ancient Greek for a maiden, yellow colored ring across her chest and beads across her waist and she had a symbol of her own formed on her forehead which was a crescent moon and strangely a furry tail waving about behind her like what an animals would do. Yusei had no idea this was GoUsa daughter of Princess Chibiusa and Gohan the young legendary warrior. Both of her parents had alien ethnicity her mother was born of Earth but of Lunarian blood while her father also born of Earth had Saiyajin blood both powerful beings born from the well known planet. GoUsa was sweet and innocent like her mother and father she often had no doubts of her she was a girl with many special abilities but as for now she like Yusei did not know how she got to the place he was.

"Who are you?" GoUsa asked

"My name is Yusei do you have any idea why we are here?"

"No I don't I don't even know how I got here."

"Tell me what your name is?"

"My name is GoUsa."

"GoUsa? I've never heard of you where do you come from?"

"I'm from a home far from Satan city what about you?"

"I've never heard of such a place?"

"Really well then where do you live?" GoUsa figured

"Domino City."

GoUsa laughed as she like him at the moment mention a city she herself had never heard of.

"What kind of City is that?" GoUsa giggled

"It happens to be somewhere in Tokyo thank you!" Yusei said angrily

GoUsa changed her expression to concern; she indeed knew what Tokyo was it was the city she had no idea of.

"Really you are from Tokyo? I know where that is."

"You know where Tokyo is but you don't know Domino City and where is this Satan city?"

"I was born in Tokyo but my life carried on in Satan City which is another dimension."

Yusei was shocked when he heard the dimension part

"Are you responsible for this?" Yusei shouted

"No I'm not just because I've been to two dimensions doesn't mean I know this one." GoUsa worried

"I can't believe you, why is it I'm here then. I don't know what you want with me but I'm not afraid to hurt you if you are some kind of sorceress trapping me here so that I could gain your trust and you can come after my parents!" Yusei cautioned

"Listen I'm not here to hurt you or your parents, my thoughts in this place are just as unknown as yours, I promise you I will not harm you. Please trust me Yusei." GoUsa tried her strategy to calm the boy down and came closer to him, she felt there was nothing bad inside the boy despite having a history of dark magic but she for some reason could feel he was just an innocent child.

Yusei felt like backing up "Please don't I wish not to hurt you." He warned but the young girl ignored his pleas and still came closer to him till she embraced him with her arms tightly wrapped around him.

"What are you doing?" Yusei asked, In this world the darkness he once had in him felt away like this was the way he dreamed of having infact he was probably in a dream which felt so real.

"I want to trust you, I took my chance by coming closer to see if you were hostile but you didn't attack me so you are gentle." GoUsa said with her face on his shoulder.

"You feel...so good never before had I enjoyed such a moment like this, are you a magic girl of any kind?" Yusei was hypnotized not by GoUsa but her loving hold over him which didn't require any form of manipulation at all.

"I do have powers and I know you do, I don't know but at the same time I do. You are not ordinary."

Yusei wanted to show the same amount of care as the alien earthling so he put his hands around her shoulder letting her know he knows she is harmless as he is to her. He wanted now to get a closer look at her face so he moved his left hand under her chin and made her look into his young green irises as he stared into her innocent red ones.

For that moment Yusei and GoUsa felt both their own and each others hearts beating like they were telling themselves and each other they are in that dimension to meet and become koi.

At the same time Yusei and GoUsa closed their eyes then puckered their lips as they moved their faces closer to each other trying to make their lips contact but before they could make that magnificent instant happen they disappeared.

Yusei had woken up from his bed with his dark purple cloth pajamas on. He sweated as he put his right hand on his forehead wondering what just happened.

"Damn it just a dream. That girl she was so beautiful and she made me feel like I was good, could she be real."

The same thing happened to GoUsa as she had woken up in her room wearing her yellow silked Chinese night gown.

"It was just a dream? No way that boy he felt so real even now I can recall us hugging and almost kissing.

The two love children had no idea that that dream was made for them to meet and will soon meet again as their destinies are written and entwined. It will not be long until they will see eachother but this time enemies will follow and tragedy will happen.


End file.
